A Hero's Jealousy
by MassChaosTheory
Summary: Can A Hero's Jealousy be another's salvation? BBxRAE, not much fluff, but the story is a precursor to my main one.


**Hellooooo!**

**First of all, i would like to apologize for not updating my main story "The Gifts of Time" in about 124828736482593876 years. I'm SORRRYYYYYYYYY!! Thank you though, to those you you who read my stuff :-) I promise i will be updating soon! Computer issues and stuff had to be worked out... blah blah blah**

**Anywho, this story takes place just after Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo attack Titan's Tower for the first time. If any of you have read my profile, you'll know that this story is supposed to fit in to the main story. And it will, eventually.**** Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**A Hero's Jealousy  
**

"I'm heading out"

Four heads simultaneously turned towards the pale girl in the doorway. Raven flashed a glance at each one of her friends before continuing.

"Adam and I are going to a movie," She said plainly. She turned to leave, but not before she heard Robin's voice call out.

"Make sure you're not home to late. And be careful!"

As soon as the doors to the common room closed, Beast Boy stood up. His vacant expression led the other to believe that something was wrong. He began to walk towards the door, taking his time with each step. He hadn't made it more than 10 feet when Cyborg expressed his concern.

"Hey little man," he spoke with a weary tone, "what is it about her going out that worries you so much?"

Recently, Raven had begun seeing someone on a regular basis. It wasn't clear whether or not they were dating, but from the more frequent appearance of smiles, Raven's new friend clearly made her somewhat happy. Beast Boy had been skeptical since he discovered where Raven disappeared to each night, but he wanted his friend to be happy none the less. Still, his animal side gave him heightened senses, and they were telling him that something was wrong with all of this.

"It's not that I don't trust her to be careful," Beast Boy said in a flat tone that clashed with his personality. "But I don't trust _him_ in the slightest. I don't want Raven getting hurt, ya know?"

"I understand where you're coming from." Robin said, sharing concern, "but I'm pretty sure Raven can take care of herself."

"Yea man," Cyborg added, with a little more bounce in his voice than before, "she's kicked your ass plenty of times!"

Beast Boy gave a weak smile. He knew Raven was very capable of defending herself, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. And something definitely didn't seem right about her friend… whatever his name was. Beast Boy could smell it in the air whenever Raven left the tower with him.

But tonight though… something was even more off. Something in his gut was telling him to stop her, to do something stupid to distract her, to do anything. But he did not. His respect for his fellow teammate was strong, though they had not been teammates for a long time.

It was not like him to trust easily, given his past, but he felt a strong sense of security around Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven. Something felt right, and he was not about to let someone or something tear it apart. Not even for a second.

"Hey man, you okay?"

Beast Boy shook his head. Cyborg was staring at him with concern. A few blinks and a nod later, he gave his response.

"Yea, I'm just going out for some air."

From the roof of Titan's Tower, a green raven took flight. Speeding across the ocean, he reached the banks of Jump City in near record time.

_Now to find this guy_, Beast Boy thought to himself. _Ugh, they could be anywhere in the city…_

He landed on top of a building and changed back to human form. From there, he decided to check the most likely spot for a date that he knew of; the movies. Changing once again, the changeling took flight and dove into the weaving maze of buildings that was jump city.

He soon came upon the theatre. Perching on top of the awning that spanned the entrance of the building, he scanned the parking lot for his cloaked friend. After 20 minutes of waiting, his luck finally paid off.

A black Pontiac Grand Am rolled into the parking lot with a familiar figure in the passenger seat. The windows were tinted slightly, but Beast Boy could still make out Raven's violet hair. The car sped around the lot in search of a parking space. When they finally stopped the car and got out, Beast Boy noticed two things; 1) Raven had changed out of her uniform in the time between when she left the tower and now, and 2) Adam was exactly what Beast Boy had envisioned.

Scrawny, but strong. Almost gothic, but with a more sad tone to it. His face was emotionless, as was Raven's but he walked with a certain strut. One that said he was the man. Beast boy scoffed at his arrogance and laughed silently to himself. _Who knew Raven's standards were that low?_ He thought mockingly._ This kid looks like he was pulled out of a Halloween party._

As the two unsuspecting teens passed under him, Beast Boy caught their scent again. It had changed. Raven was more nervous than when she had left the tower. But what really concerned him was the scent of pride and dominating will that emanated from her friend. He could almost taste the lust for power, and for Raven.

Beast Boy dropped from the awning and resumed human form. Gritting his teeth, he slowly followed Raven into the theatre leaving just enough distance as to not be spotted.

Upon entering, Beast Boy realized just how much he stood out in the crowd. Deciding against blowing his cover, he retreated to the outdoors where he thought of a new idea.

"I'll just wait for them to come back out," he said proudly. "Besides, those stupid Goth movies can't be that long, right?"

Roughly two and a half hours later, Beast Boy was asleep on the awning of the theatre. Snoring rather loudly, it was a miracle that no one found him.

All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open. Raven's scent had returned to his nose, and he was determined to continue his surveillance of the couple. Her scent was no longer nervous; it was of incredible discomfort and slight fear. The green teen's heart began to pound in his chest. His eyes boiled with anger as he stared Adam down from afar.

"There is _no way_ I'm letting you do something to her," he said under his breath. Taking the form of a hummingbird, he flew down to street level. Zipping in and out of the cars in the parking lot, he came just behind the black Pontiac. Assuming the form of a fly, he listened intently for any clue as to what happened, and what was going to happen.

"Come on, baby," Adams voice grew less faint as they approached. "You've got to come over. You don't want me to be alone all night, do you?"

"Uh… no," Raven spoke, with a slight quiver in her voice. "I don't want you to be lonely, especially with your mom out of town and all…"

_Fear_. The smell lingered in the air even after the doors were closed and the distinct roar of the car's engine drowned out everything else. Assuming the form of a spider, a furious teen hero attached himself to the bottom of Adam's car determined to oversee the rest of the night.

_Home alone? Just you and him home alone?_ Beast Boy thought to himself, _there is no way this is going to end well…_

The growl of the engine stopped, and the squeaking of a car door in desperate need of some oil filled the ears of the changeling. He heard some soft talking, but nothing that he could make out in his current form. He crawled out from under the car and followed them up to the door.

All of the lights, save the one above the front door, were off in the house. It made for a very eerie setting as the two entered the darkness of Adam's abode. Beast Boy changed into a fly and managed to squeeze in before the door closed.

The darkness was cast away by the sudden illumination of the room. He could hear the floor creak as the two made their way to the stairs.

"What's the matter baby?" Beast Boy heard Adam ask. "It's not like you've never been in my room before."

He heard a slight whimper, and then the creaking of the stairs as they walked up. Resuming human form for the moment, Beast Boy simply stood to recall what he had just heard. They were in a house. _Alone_. Going up to some guy's _room_. The anxiety nearly gave the teenaged hero a heart attack. A mixture of anger, fear, and concern flooded his emotions. His hands began to drip with sweat which was soaked up by his gloves. His breathing became heavy, and his eyes became wide.

He heard voices and decided that it would be best to investigate. Taking the form of a mouse, he quietly crept up the stairs and to the door of the room. Squeezing under the door, beast boy flew across the room and under the dresser. From there he could easily make out the conversation. After a few minutes however, he wished that he _had_ done something to distract Raven back at the tower…

Listening in, Beast Boy tried to gather as much of the conversation as he could. He was determined to keep her safe, and if revealing himself was the only way to do so, then so be it.

"Come on baby, just give me a little kiss."

Beast Boy's eyes shot open. He looked up to see the terrible event unfold.

"Come on!" Adam begged. "Just one, little kiss."

Raven gave an extremely nervous look as he looked back. She responded with a slight, but very noticeable quiver in her voice.

"Please… I don't want to…"

Adam's eyes changed in an instant. He seemed aggravated. Denied. He forcefully grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her closer. It took every ounce of Beast Boy's self control to keep him hidden.

"Baby, I'm getting that kiss," Adam commanded. "And maybe a little more…"

Adam made his move. Throwing Raven onto her back, he jumped on top of her and held her in place. She struggled with him, but he didn't give in to her cry's for release

"Please…" she was in tears. "Please let me go…"

Adam only grinned. He tried to kiss her but she threw her head into his nose. Yelling in pain, Adam only grew more forceful. The look on Raven's eyes was now desperation. Her powers we're driven by emotion, and her fear was preventing her from using them.

"Azerath, Met…"

A hand slapped itself over her mouth. Adam had a slight grin on his face as he spoke once more.

"You wouldn't do _that_ to me, would you baby?"

With that, he slowly reached his hand up her tight fitting shirt. A stray tear fell down the side of her face as she continued to struggle.

Beast Boy snapped. In a fury of rage and panic, he transformed back into human form and lunged at Adam. Raven screamed in surprise as Beast Boy made contact with Adam. Stumbling off the bed, Adam attempted to regain his footing as Beast Boy gave another push with his legs. The only window in the room shattered, as the two combatants fell from the second story window onto the grass below.

Raven jumped up from the bed as soon as the glass had broken. A sickening crack was all she could hear of the landing. Rushing to the shattered window, she looked out to see both boys standing up.

Adam's left arm was hanging from its socket. Beast boy struggled to stand, but an earth-shattering pain in his side was preventing him from doing it quickly. Getting another good look at Adam, he was quickly overcome by adrenaline as he lunged.

Adam's rage compelled him. He threw his remaining energy into a punch that landed squarely on the side of Beast Boy's head. Stumbling from the impact, Beast Boy found his attention turned upward. There he saw a timid, fearful face staring down, willing him to continue.

Gathering a new strength, he turned to face Adam once again. He lunged again. This time, Beast boy made contact. Delivering a punch to Adam's stomach, and then another to his shoulder, the Teen Titan succeeded in temporarily crippling the once dominating teenager.

Beast Boy spat on him. The scum deserved it. He had assaulted one of his best friends, and he was not about to let that slide. Though he had just won the fight, Beast Boy's body was not about to let him forget the two fractured ribs. Pain shot through his body as he attempted to breathe.

Turning to face the house, he found Raven standing in the doorway. Half hiding behind the door, her expression of fear was still in place. Beast Boy attempted to walk over to see if she was alright, but he collapsed in agony.

Looking up in a haze, Beast Boy saw Raven's face appear in front of him. She still wore a look of intense fear, but she was considerable less shaky that she had been during the fight. Without a word, she healed his wounds as best she could and then simply held his head. Beast Boy could smell the relief washing over her as he slipped out of consciousness.

A siren woke him Beast Boy from his slumber. A half-dozen police cars had arrived on the scene and Raven had somehow changed into her cloak and leotard and was speaking to one of the officers. Looking around, he saw several of the residents of the neighborhood looking at him from a distance. He sat up, holding his head and looked around.

Adam was being handcuffed and put into the back of a police car, and a seemingly furious mother was being held in place by two officers. She was screaming something about trespassing and how Raven set the whole thing up. Beast boy managed to choke a laugh at the crazed woman. _If only she knew_ he thought.

"Ready to go?"

Beast Boy looked up to see Raven standing over him. Her serious, blank expression had returned to her face, and her scent was back to normal. The green titan stood, slowly.

"Are you alright?" Beast Boy asked. Raven's face suddenly changed. Her eyes teared up and she bit her lip. Against all reason and logic at his disposal, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her in a caring embrace. Raven was surprisingly comfortable with this, _but only this one_ beast boy thought.

He pulled away just in time to catch her give a smile. She nodded to answer his question and they headed for Titan's Tower.

Back home, Beast Boy walked Raven to her room. They had entered the tower from the roof, so as not to alert the other Titan's of their return. There had been no words exchanged between the two on the way back.

There was a bond now. Something had changed in both of their minds. A trust was forged that went deeper than either of them knew…

As they approached Raven's room, the pale girl turned to Beast Boy. She had a questioning look in her eye as she spoke.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked in her usual monotone.

Beast Boy returned the look with an expression just short of sheepish. He scratched the back of his head as he began to explain.

"Well…" he said, rather nervously, "I didn't want you getting hurt. And he just rubbed me the wrong way…"

Raven raised a hand which instantly stopped him from talking. There were just in front of Raven's door. She looked into his deep green eyes, as he looked back into her gorgeous violets. Without a word, she returned the hug her had given her earlier. Not a big one, but more than Beast Boy would have ever expected from Raven.

As she drew away, Raven gave him one last glance before disappearing into the darkness of her room.

Awestruck, Beast Boy turned on the spot and began walking to his room. Maneuvering around boards and temporary flooring from the recent HIVE attack, he managed to not trip this time.

"Beast Boy?"

He jumped as if someone had just grabbed him in a dark alley. Slowly turning around, he saw Cyborg standing behind him with a curious look on his face. Breathing a sigh of relief, Beast Boy waited for him to continue.

"Where have you been all night?" Cyborg wore a look of suspicion.

Beast Boy shrugged and smiled. Cyborg raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. Beast Boy turned to enter his room.

"You weren't spying on Raven all night, were you?"

Beast Boy paused. The entire night flashed before his eyes. He could even feel Raven's warm embrace taking hold of him again. He gave a smile and a quick laugh, and the door closed behind him with a swish.

* * *

**This was my first one shot, so please review and tell me what you think! yes, i know its a little long, but i'm OCD and have to do detail hahaha. Keep checking for updates on the main story. I have to re-write Chapter 3 because my main comp crashed. GRRR. **

**Either way, ****I hope you liked it!  
**


End file.
